A Brand New Life For Me
by rainwof1
Summary: After weeks of brutal torture Harry had had enough. He begged the goddess he believed in to take him away, to give him a place to heal and train. His plea was granted. WARNING EXPLICIT RAPE. FOR MATURE PEOPLE ONLY
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer) I do not own Harry Potter or any other series you find in this story.

Parsle tonge 

_**thought**_

_speech_

_Maiden of the eastern wind._

_Would you ease my body's pain._

_Shield my mind from my memory._

_Heal me wind from the east._

_Warrior of the southern wind._

_Fan my courage to a blaze._

_Let my will and yours be joined._

_Southern wind be guide and guard._

_Crone of the western wind._

_Grant me arms and a mind of steel._

_On a road both hard and long._

_Star-eyed hear me where I kneel._

_Let no weakness on my quest._

_Strengthen me wind from the west._

This was a prayer that Harry had heard many times when he was a baby. His mother had repeatedly told him of her Goddess but this was all of the prayer he had learned before she was murdered. The only reason he remembered the prayer and her last words, " _Harry if you are ever in a situation where you think it is hopeless please remember this prayer. The Star-Eyed takes care of her own, but you must ask for and need help for it to happen,"_ was because of the dementors. Harry had started repeating the prayer his mother had taught him in a broken whisper as he hung from bloody chains in Voldemort's dungeon after the first six weeks of continuous rape, torture and humiliation that snakeface and his death eaters had put him through. The humiliation had come from the fact that when the death eaters and especially Voldemort had raped him they almost always used a raping curse that forced the one under it to experience pleasure and to enjoy the pain.

After the first three times the guard on his door got annoyed and cast a silencing spell on him, but this did not stop him from mentally repeating the prayer six more times. It was at the end of the ninth time that he added a few words to the end of the prayer.

"_**Goddess if you are listening, please help me. I may not know all of your ways but my mother said that I was one of yours and that you take care of your own. I need help. I don't want someone else to take my burden but I need training. Mental, physical and magical training. I want to be able to hope for a chance at living through defeating Voldemort and at the moment I don't have a chance at defeating him much less living through it. I may not have ever been told it is my job to kill him but I have faced him two times and was not badly hurt. This is the third time I have faced him. That is far better than any other person in the world can claim." **_

Moments after Harry had finished his prayer he seemed to fall into a trance like state. Harry was brought to a place where there seemed to be hundreds of paths made out of crushed diamond sparkling in the light from a full moon. He was left alone for around five minutes before a beautiful lady with eyes like the night sky appeared before him.

" _Harry Potter you are in my domain. This place is called the moon paths. You have asked for my help in getting the training and time you need to heal so you can defeat that, that perverted thing of magic, correct. "_

" _If you are who I think you are then yes. "_ Said Harry.

" _Then I offer you a choice Harry. Because of the fact that you are so deeply entwined with magic and the destiny of the world itself there is only one place I can give you access to the type of teachers you need and that place is in an alternate dimension to this one. Or I could find teachers for you in this dimension. They would not be as good but you would get to stay at Hogwarts."_

"_What do you mean? "  
_

_" I see that the old goat Dumbldore never told you about how Voldemort became so twisted or why you are so important, "_ the goddess said in disgust.

"_He became twisted because he delved into dimensional and blood magic's so deeply that his very soul was blackened by it. You are so important because both you and he are linked directly to magic itself. Because of this and a prophesy if you die and he does not the balance of magic will be altered toward the evil side of the equation and all life on the planet will be dead or so twisted that it can't survive for long within a single year, but if you live and he die's magic shall be balanced and light and dark magic will be in harmony for the first time since the creation of your universe. Magical humans and creatures will get along with each other as well as those called squibs and muggles. Mean while if both of you die the magical community will continue on the self destructive path it is on and in around a hundred and fifty years it will just cease to excise."_

" _How the hell is a untrained, unloved, severely neglected and abused twelve year old supposed to win in a fight against a highly trained, extremely powerful wizard in the magical prime of his life "_ whispered Harry in a broken voice. _" Even Hedwig is gone and she never did any thing but love me."_

It was with those words that Harry broke down sobbing. He had been through tortures that would have destroyed most grown men and come through it bent but not broken. That Harry had been raised by a family that hated him and treated him like he was worthless except as a slave and a bad one at that and still had a small bit of pride in himself was a near miracle. The part that made Harry finally break down was that he thought that Hedwig, the only being to treat him like someone worth love was dead.

" _Harry, Hedwig is not dead. She is just waiting for you to come out of behind the shields concealing your presence so she can find you. If you agree to let me bring you to my home dimension so you can be trained she will come with you. She will be changed to be more like the bondbirds of one of the races of my people. Your bond with her will be enhanced to the point that you can speak over it and she will become smarter than any other owl of your world. In other words she will become your familiar, a very close friend and if she is willing you can even use her as a vessel to store a pool of power that only you can access."_

" _Really, she is alive! This is great."_ Harry nearly screamed in joy, but he calmed down soon enough. _" I appreciate the offer and if you will give me a little bit of time to think I will give you an answer soon."_

Nearly as soon as the words were spoken he seemed to dissolve into dust and he came out of his trance to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him with a sneer on his lips and his robe parted showing his erect cock jutting out in front of him.

Major lemon first thing next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer) I do not own Harry Potter or any other series you find in this story.

" _Well, well if it isn't potty. I heard you like taking it up the ass, especially when it is a thick cock and the exployto curse is used. "_ Came Draco's mocking voice.

**WARNING EXPLICIT DARK MALE ON MALE LEMON AHEAD. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **

With a wave of Draco's wand Harry was on the blood and cum covered floor on his hands and knees with his legs spread and head down. By now Harry knew it was useless to fight it but he did any way.

It was with great relish that thirteen-year-old Draco looked upon his rival. Harry was tortured so badly he could not stand and was spread out for Draco to take at his pleasure. After he cast a spell to immobilize Harry he pulled a bottle of lube out of his robes, took them of and walked over to where Harry was bound. Draco leaned over Harry to prepare his entrance. He knew it would humiliate Harry. After casting the exployto curse Draco coated two of his fingers in a generous amount of lube and gently teased Harry's hole with his ring finger before he slide it in up to the second knuckle. He greatly enjoyed Harry's hiss of mixed pain, pleasure from the curse and humiliation.

He was amazed at how tight Harry was. Harry felt like a virgin, not like someone every male death eater had used at least twice. And he would know. Draco had been fucking muggle boys between the ages of two and five since he was ten. He started thrusting the finger in and out. As soon as it started to slide easily he added a second finger and pushed both of them all the way in.

Harry let out a gasp as his sweet spot was hit sending a wave of pleasure through his body. He did his best to fight down the humiliated flush that spread through his face and neck as his member hardened because of the stimulation to his prostate.

Draco crowed with delight when he noticed Harry's hard cock. _" I always knew you were a fag Potter but I never thought you would be into bondage. I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did. " _Draco pulled the two fingers he had in Harry's ass out and then leaned over him and put his cock to Harry's now lubed entrance_. "Enjoy_," Draco whispered maliciously as he pushed his cock into the tight hole before it. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Harry's body try to push him out. He pulled out and slammed back in with a brutal thrust, aiming for Harry's sweet spot, and within a few minutes Draco was ready to come, but he refused to come alone. Draco cast the exployto curse on Harry again and it forced him into an explosive orgasm. When Draco felt Harry's walls pulsing around him and saw the thick white ropes of seed shooting from Harry's cock and landing on his stomach and chest the stimulation was too much and he came. His cum hit Harry's prostate giving Harry another jolt of humiliating pleasure and it washed back bathing the over-sensitive head of Draco's cock in painfully pleasurable heat.

LEMON OVER LEMON OVER LEMON OVER LEMON OVER LEMON OVER LEMON OVER

Draco pulled his cock out of Harry's bleeding hole and walked back to where he had pulled of his robes. He put them on and canceled the full body bind he had on Harry. It was with a contemptuous flick of his wand that he had Harry back in the position he was before Draco came in the room. He stepped back to admire his work and almost became hard again when he saw Harry's blood and his cum dripping from Harry's hole.

"_I need to get down to business Harry. I was sent down here to torture you and I have to do so for my initiation. I hope you heal fast; I want another chance to fuck you soon. Your hole is so tight I felt like I was fucking a virgin."_

With that Draco put a silencing spell on Harry and began the torture with a round of crucio and a couple of cutting curses. After that came several bludgeoning spells and three well-aimed bone breakers. Both of Harry's legs and his wand arm were broken. It was then that Draco started getting creative. He used a whip on Harry's back so hard that it was tearing strips of flesh off. He conjured some salt, covered the lacerations with it then ground it in. He melted a candle and dripped the near boiling wax on Harry's chest. He personally broke every finger in both of Harry's hands. Draco conjured a thin whip of fire and burned the word whore into the flesh behind Harry's right knee and the word slave into the flesh of the left. He put three slashes going from eye to chin in both of Harry's cheeks and carved pentagrams on the insides of Harry's arms. For the final touch he had gotten hard from torturing Harry so he lowered the blood crusted manacles holding Harry up to the floor. Harry was so weak from the injures he had that he could not stand and collapsed. Draco just used a spell to position Harry as he wanted him and then opened the front of his robe to expose his swollen cock and its flared, dark purple head. Draco raped Harry for a second time that day. Once he was finished torturing Harry he left him lying unconscious in a pool of his blood and both his and Harry's cum.

It was with a start that Harry realized that he was back on the moon paths and in no pain. The goddess appeared before him. _" Harry Potter, have you made you choice."_ She asked in formal tones.

" _I have. "_ Harry replied in unconscious response to the ritual being carried out

" _Then voice your response for all the gods and goddesses of both your world and mine to hear."_

" _I have chosen of my own will and with no use of force on your part to accept your offer of a safe haven to heal both body and mind as well as training for my eventual confrontation with Voldemort. "_ Harry was still answering in the formal words required to complete the ritual.

" _So it has been said, so let it be done. "_ Cried the goddess.

It was with a blinding flash of light and a crack so loud it might as well have been thunder Harry Potter and his faithful owl Hedwig disappeared from their birth universe not to bee seen again for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer) I do not own Harry Potter or any other series you find in this story.

The goddess looked upon the small bundle in her arms with great sadness and even greater pride. She had explained to Harry that he deserved a new life, a new childhood with a mother and a father or more precisely five ex-gundam pilots who would raise him with love and he accepted her explanation. He knew the one SHE planned to have raise him would know his destiny and that SHE would explain her plans for his magical and mental training to them. Meanwhile SHE would leave his physical training in their very capable hands. If every thing went according to plan Harry would be raised by the ex-gundam pilots in their universe for seven years and then depending on who wanted to go he, his five parents and maybe some trusted friends would be transported to her home world. Harry would keep all of his memories and abilities from when he was in his own universe. His powers would be upgraded from wand to wandless magic but he would have to learn control over them all over again.

It was with reluctance that the goddess placed Harry in the basket and covered him with a blanket. " Harry it is time for you to go to your new family. I have reduced Hedwig's age to that of a week old chick. There is a note with you to the most responsible of the group you will be living with to take care of her and what she will need to eat until she is about two months old. That is when she will start hunting for herself. Because I have removed the infertility spells from her when she is around six years old expect her to search out a mate and lay a clutch of eggs. Her babies will inherit her abilities and probably bond with your guardians. I have also given you a new ability, empathy. Have quatra teach you how to control it. I have let you keep you parsle tongue ability, as it will be useful in both their world and mine. Now Harry it is time for you t o leave. If you ever need me just come to the moon paths and one of my avatars or the Kal'enedral will alert me."

Although the goddess had removed him from his dimension with a sound louder than thunder and a light brighter than lighting she deposited him in his new one quietly, Harry noticed. He was on a doorstep and the doorbell had just been rung.

NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV NEW POV.

"Wu Fei answer the fucking doorbell already will you," yelled an irritated Duo only half awake.

" Sure, sure make me do all the work cause you are to lazy," grumbled Wu Fei half-heartedly while opining the door. His grumbling immediately stopped in shock when he saw the hand woven whicker basket with an awake and alert baby boy with emerald green eyes in it. " Duo you need to get over here right now." said Wu Fei in a strained but serious whisper.

What's the problem Fei Fei? " Muttered Duo as he stumbled over to the doorway from the couch. Peering out the doorway over Wu Fei's shoulder Duo saw the baby. " Oh he is gorgeous," squealed Duo. " But it is to cold out here for a little one, he needs to get inside. Out of the way." Duo pushed Wu Fei out of the way and brought the basket inside the house. He set the basket on the dinning room table and took a good look over both the baby and what he was in. the first thing he noticed was that the blanket the baby was rapped in was made from a heavy velvet lined with silk. It had the name Harry James Potter stitched in the upper left hand corner in gold and silver thread. The second thing Duo noticed was that an envelope was penned to the middle of the blanket. " Hey Fei get over here, there is a note. I am going to read it." With that Duo tore open the envelope.

"_**To any of the five ex-gundam pilots it may concern**_

_**I was entrusted with the care of a fifteen-month-old baby named Harry James Potter. I love this unique child but I do not have the time, resources or abilities to care for him. He has inherited empathy and air elemental abilities from his mother, telekinesis and fire elemental abilities from his father and other abilities from both. The abilities are dormant for now and may stay that way for a year or two but not forever. He also has some other abilities you will not believe until you see them first-hand. The reason he is not still with his parents is a sociopath is after Harry and they died protecting him. His godfather, Sirius Black, also died protecting him. Harry is now the heir to both the Potter and Black fortunes, Potter and Black businesses and Potter and Black seats on the ruling body of his home country. I know you are ex-gundam pilots but I also know that if you decide to accept him as you child he will be as safe as possible and will be trained in how to run multimillion dollar empires, deal with backstabbing politicians and how to physically defend himself. Harry also has a defender. In his basket with him is a week old snowy owlet. Her family has been bread as the protectors of the Potter family for centuries. In the envelope is another letter detailing how to care for her and what she will need to eat for the first two months. After that she will hunt for herself. Hedwig's breed of owl lives up to forty years if taken care of properly. She will most likely find a mate and lay a clutch of egg when she is six or seven years old. If each of you raises one they will bond to you and protect you like Hedwig will Harry. If you choose to care for this incredible child you will get another letter in a year and a day telling you all you will ever need to know about him. But I warn you, you will not believe even a eighth of it.**_

_**From Harry's hopefully former caretaker." **_

It was with extreme disbelieve that Duo read the letter to Wu Fei. " Well what do you think? Should we rename him or should he keep the original name."

" Duo Maxwell I can't believe you are really thinking of keeping this child. I mean we have enough trouble with the media and all that without adding a baby to the mix! And what about caring for him, I don't know how to raise a child."

" Wu Fei Chang, even though we, hear that, WE would have to learn a lot a person has trusted us with the child that they love. A child that has lost his parents, his godfather and it sounds like his godmother can't care for him. I don't care if you don't want him I do! I grew up on the streets of L2 and I will not let this child go through something like that if I can prevent it. Comprendai."

" I understand. I just hope Heero, Trowa and Quatra do as well. "

" Now where is that baby owl that the letter mentioned?"

" Right here, Duo. It seems that she was most comfortable nestled under the blanket." ****


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer) I do not own Harry Potter or any other series you find in this story.

" WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS IS A BABY DOING IN OUR ROOM! Shouted Heero upon entering his, Wu Fei's and Duo's bedroom in the apartment.

" Hush you'll wake him up if you keep shouting" whispered Duo.

" I do not care. Now anser the question. What is a baby doing in our house?"

" He was left on the door step and a note was penned to the blanket asking us to take care of him because his current provider ether could or would not." Responded Wu Fei. He had just gotten out of the shower and was clad in only a towel and his waist length hair.

" I see. And you did not call social services why. "

" Because I will not let him, or you"

" Duo why in the world would you not let him call the authorities"

" The note said that his caretaker loves him but can't protect him and trusted us to do so even though this person knew we were ex-gundam pilots. I grew up on the streets of L2 and there were times all that I wanted was a hole to sleep in and a few rags. I was lucky if I had a sip of water or a bread crust a day. I can't, I wont let this child grow up in a similar situation to the one I did. Don't you understand? I have to help him. I have to."

" Wu Fei what is your take on keeping this child"?

" I think you should read the note first and only after you have read it decide whether or not you agree to keep the babe. "

" I shall do so."

" Duo give Heero the letter."

" Wu Fei what if Heero tries to give Harry away? I won't let it happen. I will leave before I let that happen "

" Let him read the letter first before you go to such drastic measures."

" I will."

Duo got the letter from the top drawer of his dresser and handed it over to Heero. He unfolded it and started reading.

"_**To any of the five ex-gundam pilots it may concern**_

_**I was entrusted with the care of a fifteen-month-old baby named Harry James Potter. I love this unique child but I do not have the time, resources or abilities to care for him. He has inherited empathy and air elemental abilities from his mother, telekinesis and fire elemental abilities from his father and other abilities from both. The abilities are dormant for now and may stay that way for a year or two but not forever. He also has some other abilities you will not believe until you see them first-hand. The reason he is not still with his parents is a sociopath is after Harry and they died protecting him. His godfather, Sirius Black, also died protecting him. Harry is now the heir to both the Potter and Black fortunes, Potter and Black businesses and Potter and Black seats on the ruling body of his home country. I know you are ex-gundam pilots but I also know that if you decide to accept him as you child he will be as safe as possible and will be trained in how to run multimillion dollar empires, deal with backstabbing politicians and how to physically defend himself. If you keep him I will send you a thousand dollars from his trust fund every month. You will also have access to the fund incase of emergencies. Harry also has a defender. In his basket with him is a week old snowy owlet. Her family has been bread as the protectors of the Potter family for centuries. In the envelope is another letter detailing how to care for her and what she will need to eat for the first two months. After that she will hunt for herself. Hedwig's breed of owl lives up to forty years if taken care of properly. She will most likely find a mate and lay a clutch of egg when she is six or seven years old. If each of you raises one they will bond to you and protect you like Hedwig will Harry. If you choose to care for this incredible child you will get another letter in a year and a day telling you all you will ever need to know about him. But I warn you, you will not believe even a eighth of it.**_

_**From Harry's hopefully former caretaker." **_

It was only after Heero had read through the letter for a second time that he made his decision. " I am willing to keep him as long as he does not interfere with our work at the Preventors and if he manifests any of the powers mentioned we will get him a trainer no matter how young he is. If he does not manifest these powers we will start training him in hand-to-hand, sword fighting, knife fighting, assassination skills, guns, stealth, and politics when he is six. Those are my conditions."

" I knew you would agree Heero," squealed Duo hugging Heero so hard that he felt slightly uncomfortable.

" I have agreed but Trowa and Quatra have to as well. They live with us and if we keep Harry they will be involved in raising him. Another thing. If we keep him we have to change his name. Harry James Potter is to conspicuous."

" I love you Heero. Quatra and Trowa will love him, you'll see."

" No."

" Trowa please."

" No Quatra, we are not keeping him."

" Why not?"

" We do not have the money or time to care for a child."

"The letter said that we would get a thousand dollars every month for his care, and there are five of us in the house. I am sure at least one of us will be here to take care of him and if all of us are gone, which by the way I don't think will happen, I am sure sally or Hild would love to take care of him."

" Very well. We will keep him. But keep in mind I am against it Quatra."

A/n

Hello wonderful readers and hopefully reviewers. You do not need to read this note. I am a first time writer and need your input on how to make this story better. At the moment I am only writing this author note to get this story into the five thousand word category. I have to put two hundred and twenty six more words to get into the exulted five thousand word category. Now I need two hundred and fifteen words. I hope no one is reading this. I do not want to bore you to tears. One hundred and ninety one words to go. Yay me. This is boring. I am listing to the CD Seven by Enrique Iglesias. My favorite song on this CD is Addicted. After that is California Callin. My absolute favorite song is Children of The Night by Richard Marx. It is on the CD Repeat Offender. I only need one hundred and thirty six more words to hit the five thousand mark. I only need one hundred and eighteen words now. I am a nineteen year old boy with black hair and green eyes. I am six feet one and a half inches tall. I think that people should be able to get married if they are strait, gay or bi and do not care who knows it. I only need sixty two words. I have a white dog named Blackie and a purebred Siamese cat named Sapphire. I need forty two words now. I live in Houston, Texas and I love snow. I lived in Washington for ten years. My family and I moved up here nine years ago. I like to read fanfiction. You could say I am addicted to it. I did it. I have over five thousand words.


End file.
